


Aspects of an Incident

by Macx



Category: Eureka
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stages of an unlikely relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreplay

A.  Foreplay

 

 

Jack Carter had no idea what had brought this on, but here he was, after closing hours at Café Diem, nodding at Vincent that it was okay, that he could handle it, that he didn’t need back-up. It wasn’t like he planned to get drunk. He was the sympathetic ear, the strong shoulder, the friend who would make sure the drunk one would get home safe. Vincent gave him a sympathetic look and locked the front door. The ‘Closed’ sign had been flipped on. Jack had the keys.

"Who needs women anyway?"

The mutter had come from his right where a very intoxicated Nathan Stark was slouching in a chair, long legs stretched out in front of him. His tie was undone, his dress shirt open, and Jack just knew the other man would have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. After the amount of alcohol he had drunk so far, it would be a miracle if he didn’t want to just die tomorrow.

“Just -- look at 'em, Carter,” Stark went on. “Why can't women be more like men?”

Jack didn’t answer, just drank his coke. One of them had to stay sober.

“I mean, why can't a woman be more like... like you?”

“Stupid?” he said without thinking, then rolled his eyes at himself.

Stark blinked. “You’re stupid?”

“You seem to think so on your sober days,” the other man replied neutrally. “Then again, compared to that big brain of yours, all of us are, right? I’m just a little more stupid than the rest of the genius population.”

Stark blinked a few times, frowning. “You’re not shtupid, Jack.”

“Well, IQ’s 111,” he shrugged.

“That’s not shtupid.”

“And yours is?”

Stark blinked again, trying to think. “Higher,” he then declared with a happy grin.

“Yep.”

“You’re not sh… shtupid, Jack. Never thought so. Never.” Nathan gesticulated wildly. “Nevereverever.”

"Stark?"

"What?"

"You're drunk."

The scientist grinned happily. "Right on the mark."

"You had enough.”

“There’s never enough. Drunk’s’good. Ve’y good.”

“I know. Tomorrow you’ll feel even worse.”

“Doubt it. Worsht day o’m’life.”

“I thought that would have been getting sacked at Global.”

Nathan shook his head, looking sullen.

“All righty then!” Jack decided. “It’s late, you’re filled to the limit, let's get you to bed."

Nathan shot him an unreadable look, but the smile was back. "Besht idea you had t'night."

 

*

 

Jack had no idea how he had gotten Stark to his house in one piece, without either banging his head against the car’s doorframe, the door or other automobile parts. He didn’t know how the man could still be coordinated enough to make it in and out of the police vehicle, mercifully not throw up anywhere on the way, and into his house.

Stark was mumbling about women and how it was unfair. Jack felt with him. Nathan loved Allison and to be shot down by the woman… again… it had to hurt. He remembered Abbey’s words: they made a beautiful couple. Two handome, beautiful people, both geniuses, both successful, both… Jack sighed. Both so much out of his league.

"'Kay, here we are," he announced.

Nathan looked at the bedroom door, smiling. "Cool. So, you ready for the night of your life?"

He leaned over to Carter and the sheriff was just fast enough to keep him from hitting his head on the door jamb as he missed Carter's shoulder.

"Stark..."

"Never ever kissed an officer of the law before," Stark went on, looking closely at Jack's mouth. "’S not illegal, right?" And with that he pressed their lips together, catching Carter off guard.

It was a sloppy kiss. From a very drunk man. A very determined, drunk man, who pushed Jack against the door and tried to get inside his pants.

Carter had only one choice and when Stark sagged slightly, he opened the door and dragged the other man inside.

"Man, you're hot," Stark slurred, weaving more as he immediately stripped off the dress shirt.

He threw it away and it landed haphazardly on the chair.

Jack sighed as he looked at the bare-chested scientist. He was tired, he wanted to go to bed -- but not with Nathan Stark. Not in that way. Well, at least not in the drunk state he was in.

"Stark..."

Stark, who had undone his pants and was stripping them off together with his underpants, grinned at him. "Comin'."

Carter took a look at the nicely shaped body, his brain telling him all kinds of inappropriate things, then suddenly found himself with an armful of naked Nathan.

Okay.

Bed.

And sleep.

Stark made a happy little noise as he was placed onto the mattress and Jack stripped the pants all the way off, since they had become stuck around at the other man's ankles. He threw the clothing aside, not caring where it landed.

“Get some sleep,” he heard himself say while part of him screamed at him not to go, not to throw this chance away.

What chance?

The man was hopelessly drunk! And Jack Carter would do a lot of things, but never take advantage of a drunk person.

Stark mumbled something into his pillow and Jack pulled the cover over the naked form.

Okay, he had to go. Now. Before he went against everything he believed in and made a huge mistake.

Jack rummaged around the bathroom, found a handful of aspirin, then filled a glass with water and deposited all out of flailing reach. Nathan would need it tomorrow.

And he needed to go.

 


	2. Denial

Denial

 

 

Nathan Stark slowly came around to the mother of all headaches. Gawd, he had really indulged himself in alcohol last night.

 _Must have been one heck of a party_.   _At least_ , he thought fuzzily as his senses slowly booted, _I managed to get into bed._

And he was naked.

Butt naked.

When had he undressed? And how had he gotten home?

Groaning softly, his head aching too damn much to think about this mystery, he crawled out of bed and stumbled toward the bathroom.

 

 

A long shower, some very strong hangover medicine and a whole pot of coffee later, Stark was ready to face the world. At least the small world of his home. Memories were coming back, the first being of Ally and how she had said no.

It still hurt.

He loved her. She was a beautiful, strong and intelligent woman. His equal in so many ways. He had married her once, had been a father for a few years, and he loved Kevin like his own son.

They had separated over being so similar. And he still loved her.

Stark buried his head in his hands. Who was he kidding? He loved her, but she wasn’t in love with him. Neither was he, if he was very honest with himself, in love with Allison Blake. She wasn’t a trophy either. It had just been so nice to be a family again. To have someone to come home to, to talk with…

 _Blue eyes. Strong hands holding him. A familiar voice that had him follow its commands. Those hands sliding over his skin._

 

Nathan almost jerked back at the memory. A very vivid memory that wasn’t part of one of his many unfulfilled fantasies of the past three years.

 

 _Sitting in Café Diem, talking about women in general and in particular, getting more and more drunk until Stark had started making cryptic remarks that had ended with him coming on to Jack Carter._

 _Kissing him._

 _Enjoying it._

 _Wanting more. Offering everything…_

 

Shock raced through him.

He had… oh… oh hell!

Despite his current state a part of Nathan announced a growing interest in a repeat performance. What performance? Nothing had really happened. There had been one drunken kiss, some fumbling, then Stark had blacked out. Nothing had happened indeed.

And nothing ever would.


	3. Breaking Point

C. Breaking Point

 

 

Life went on.

For a week.

The single moment where he had lost control, where he had thrown himself at Jack Carter, had burned itself into Nathan Stark’s mind. It was scorching fiery trails through his memory, but he couldn't recall what exactly had happened that night.

 _Nothing!_ he insisted. _Absolutely nothing!_

So why still carry it around with him? Carter didn't seem to be bothered by it; he hadn't mentioned the incident ever since. He was his usual self -- and that bothered Stark more than any strange looks could have. He was just Carter. The same annoying officer of the law he had always been, the man who out-smarted the best of Global, including Nathan Stark – Nobel prize winner, holder of five doctorates. Carter was someone, one of the few Nathan could count on one hand, who kept the genius scientist on his toes, who was unpredictable, who hid his smarts behind the big blue eyes and even bigger smile.

Jack Carter was a dangerous man to Stark, had always been, and Stark had always fired back at him because he felt threatened. Sheriff Cobb hadn’t been a genius either, had been a ‘norm’ as the children called those with an average IQ, but he had been far more predictable. He hadn’t been simple, but he had moved along a pre-set path.

Carter wasn’t. As a former US Marshall he had to be above average in some areas, including the ability to think fast on his feet. But he had taken on a town like Eureka and everyone loved him.

Including Nathan Stark.

Yeah, so there it was. The big confession. He liked the man a lot more than just that. He had fallen for the baby blues, the ready smile, the easy going manner, the rather handsome package… and the childish outrage, the relative innocence when it came to science, and the cluelessness.

In that one week they ran into each other two times over an incident at Global. Small fries stuff, nothing serious. Nathan expected the sheriff to at least look at him meaningfully for a long second; he was disappointed.

Carter ignored the incident.

Maybe he should take that as an example and do the manly thing: ignore it as well.

But he wasn’t. It was eating away at him because the very thought of Jack seeing him naked after he had helped him undress… it was arousing. Another fantasy to add to the list.

Nathan was close to banging his head against a convenient concrete wall.

He was reaching a breaking point.

 

* * *

 

In a way, he wasn't really surprised. The whole week had been leading up to this point, but he hadn't expected Nathan Stark to come to his doorstep halfway through a bottle. Drunk but not yet completely numbed, the taller man swayed slightly as he made his way into the bunker, still clutching the bottle. It was a miracle he hadn’t fallen down the stairs.

"Stark," Jack sighed at the sight. "Come on in."

"Hey," came the mildly slurred reply as unsteady feet took the other man into the large underground habitat.

"You drove here?"

"Yep."

"Under the influence of half a bottle of scotch?" Jack went on, keeping his temper in check. He had time to blow up later. But then it would be a volcanic eruption. The nerve of the man…!

"Seems like it." Nathan smiled and held up the bottle for Jack to see. "Not so cheap either."

"And why?"

"Nothin' happened."

Carter frowned. "Come again?"

"Nothin' happened!" Nathan repeated, sounding insistent.

"You came here because... nothing happened?"

"Yep."

Definitely too much alcohol in his blood.

"So... nothing happened when?"

Stark gave him a frown. "Back then," he then managed, waving with his bottle. “With Ally.”

“Nothing happened with Ally?”

“No!” More bottle waving. “You and me.”

“And Ally?”

“Not Ally! Nuthin’ there. Neve’ again.”

"Oh," Jack blinked, suddenly seeing the weaving road the other was driving down. "And nothing happened?"

"You’n me," Nathan finished happily. "Nothin' a'all!" He sounded almost triumphant.

Well, nothing had happened except for Nathan coming on to him, kissing him, ending up naked in bed, Jack mused.

"How about you sit down?" he suggested.

"Good idea," the scientist murmured, staggering to the next best place. It happened to be Jack's couch. "'Cause nothin' happened."

"Sure, Nathan."

"We din't sleep together." Stark took a sip from the bottle. “Right? ‘Cause it can’t be… nothin’ happened. Or I forgot.” He shrugged haphazardly. “Maybe forgot besht time o’my life.”

“Best time of your life?” Carter echoed.

“You. Me. Perfect. Reeeally perfect.”

Gawd, the man was even more drunk than the time before.

“You gave us some deeper thought, hm?” Jack asked.

Not that he hadn’t, too, but it hadn’t involved a bottle of hard liquor – or more. It also hadn’t involved his ex-wife saying no to him. Jack sighed, so very, very glad Zoe was spending the night at Pilar’s.

“Oh yeah. Perfect,” Nathan slurred, eyeing him. “You’n’me. Sex. Good sex.”

“We never had sex, Stark.”

“Could have.” Nathan grinned.

“You want to have sex with me?”

“That, too.”

“What else?” Carter inquired, curious and not just a little bothered by now. It wasn’t every day that men like Nathan Stark so openly came onto him. Well, okay, so Stark had come onto him twice within a week, but that had been alcohol talking.

“Ev’rything.”

“Oh-kay…”

“But nuthin’ happened, right?”

"Stark, that night... you were drunk."

"Yep."

"And you're drunk now?"

"Def'nitely."

"So, you'd say you're about as close to drunk as you were then?"

"Yes. Or more."

"Or more,” Jack agreed. “And could you get it up now?"

Nathan frowned, then looked thoughtfully toward his groin. "Uh, no. Not even for you, Jack."

Carter's eyebrows shot up at the last remark. "Not even for me?"

"Nope, no chance. I mean, you could give it a try if y’like... but I doubt it'll work." Nathan smiled drunkenly. "Wanna try?" he offered.

Good god! The man must have cleared most of the bottle just before getting here because there was no chance Nathan could have driven the distance without killing himself in that condition.

"No, I think you should sleep this off."

"Not tired."

"Sure." He took the bottle from the unresisting fingers and pushed Stark onto the couch.

"Uh, y'know, Jack, this is all cozy 'n warm, but don't'cha think it's a bit narrow for the two of us?"

"Nathan? Go to sleep."

And he obeyed.

Jack straightened and looked down at him, then shook his head and sighed. This would get interesting.

 

* * *

 

Nathan woke to a killer head-ache. The second one in just seven days. He rolled around, feeling the nausea roll with him and the hammering increase, and he moaned softly.

Damn.

What had he been thinking?

Nothing, the reasonably coherent part decided. It was a small part, but at least it was there. It gave him hope that he could get sober again.

His ears registered a sizzling noise and Nathan cracked open an eye. A glass of water had magically appeared at his eye level, and it contained alca seltzer bubbling in its depths. He managed to work his hand out from under his body. He took the glass and croaked a word that should have been 'thank you'.

"You're welcome," came the reply.

The water felt wonderful in his rough throat and he handed the glass back, closing his eyes.

The same kind soul held out a mug of coffee not much later. Damn, he was in heaven. Or somewhere where someone knew a lot about his hangovers.

Strong hands helped him carefully up into a sitting position.

"You need a bucket?"

"No," he moaned.

Not just yet anyway.

And damn, when would the world stop spinning around him? He screwed his eyes shut and concentrated on not embarrassing himself in front of whoever the kind soul taking care of him was. He didn't really want to throw up on someone.

It took him a while to get his senses back together, but when he finally squinted up and looked around, Nathan discovered that, of all places he could wake up after having too much to drink, it had to be the bunker. So that meant his caretaker had to be...

"Carter," he murmured.

Jack Carter just looked grimly at him. "You know that you drove here dead drunk?" he asked, voice slightly too loud for Nathan's overtaxed senses.

"That’s..."

"You could have ended up in a ditch! You could have ended up dead!"

Stark winced with every word and ducked his head. "Carter, please. Not so loud."

"I yell at you as loudly as I want, Stark! It was irresponsible! Not only that, it was foolish, too! I thought your big brain was better equipped than that!"

“Sheriff, I didn’t know you cared,” he quipped, repeating that old, old tease.

The reaction wasn’t eyes crinkling at the corners, a twitched smile, or an eye-roll. It was real anger. Nathan’s head pounded and he wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and fall unconscious.

“I wish I didn’t!” Carter exploded, blue eyes flaring. "Why the hell did you get drunk again? Just to tell me that nothing happened? I'll tell you what, Stark: something did happen. You came on to me is what happened. You kissed me and you offered yourself!”

Stark swallowed hard, trying to make his brain work.

"And guess what! Last night, when you came here? You did it again!"

Nathan closed his eyes, pain and embarrassment racing through him. He couldn’t deny what he had done because it was what he felt. It was what had finally broken through after Allison had closed the door forever.

“Nothing happened,” he finally said softly.

“No, nothing happened,” Carter agreed. He sat down on the other side of the couch. “The question is: do you want it to?”

Stark blinked. “Want it?”

Carter was… interested? Carter was interested in men… in men like him… in him… Jack Carter was bi… Jack was… Stark felt his brain implode.

Jack sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and shook his head. “Okay. No more complicated question for the IQ deficient. This needs more coffee,” he decided. “And sobriety.” He started to rise.

“Carter, wait!”

The blond stopped.

Nathan gathered his awake brain cells and those no longer under the influence of the alcohol, though that were only a few. “Would you?” he asked.

Jack frowned. “I’m not talking about this with you while you’re just sobering up.”

“Carter…”

“No. This is the second time. Shower, more coffee, at least twenty-four hours of no alcohol, then we talk.”

“Carter… Jack, wait!”

The blue eyes were hard and unyielding. “My decision, Stark. Take it or leave it.”

He scrubbed a hand over his aching forehead. “Okay. Your decision. But it won’t change anything.”

Jack smiled humorlessly. “Maybe. As you said before: nothing happened. C’mon, I’ll drive you home.”

Stark was a little startled, but he nodded and got to his feet, swaying dangerously. Shi-it!

Now he knew he needed the twenty-four hours. And some of GD’s hangover cure.

 

* * *

 

Allison’s expression said it all: she knew something was up. Then again, Nathan’s condition was tell-tale enough. Especially since he had almost snuck into Global Dynamics this morning and more or less locked himself in his office. Fargo hadn’t dared to disturb him, but Allison was kept at bay only so long.

“Okay, spill,” she ordered.

He watched her walk into his office with raised eyebrows, trying to project his usual cool indifference.

“And a good morning to you, too, Dr. Blake.”

“Cut the crap, Nathan. What’s going on?”

“Nothing is, Allison.”

“You’ve never been a worse liar.”

“I’m not lying.”

And he wasn’t. There wasn’t anything going on, not at Global, not in his private life. He wished there was, but Carter was proving to be more resistant than he would have thought. Then again, the man had proven to be a gentleman. He hadn’t taken advantage of an inebriated Stark - twice.

Allison stopped in front of the desk, then leaned forwards, hands on the dark desk top.

“You got drunk a week ago. I know because Vincent can’t keep it to himself. And because he worried.” She looked briefly sympathetic. “I take it you did it again last night.”

“Allison…”

“And Carter drove the Beamer this morning.” At his frown she smiled and added. “Carter called Jo to pick him up and drive him back to his car, which was still at home.”

“And you have your ear close to the grapevine,” he remarked sourly.

“People I know do.”

He sighed deeply. Vincent. Of course. The town had to be ripe to the bursting with rumors by now.

Stark closed his eyes and wished for the invention of that convenient hole to sink into. “Your point being?”

“What happened, Nathan?”

“Nothing happened,” he told her firmly.

Story of his life, he mused. Nothing happened -- again.

Allison straightened, tilting her head a little. “I see.”

Stark frowned. “What?”

She smiled. “You know he likes you, right?”

The frown deepened. “What are you talking about?”

“You and I know it. Jack likes you, Nathan. I know it’s returned.”

He closed off his face and his emotions.

“It’s one of the reasons I said no.”

He stared at her. “What?!”

“Nathan, I have eyes. And ears. The two of you… you grew closer than you probably intended and then it was too late. You fell for him.”

“I did not…” Stark started to protest.

“I’ve known you for too long, Nathan Stark,” his ex-wife interrupted him. “You liked the challenge and you liked that he’s not one of the Global scientists, that he doesn’t answer to you, that he’s independent, a free spirit, and that he can easily hold his own against you.”

He groaned and massaged his forehead. “Ally…”

“But you had to get drunk,” she added, sighing.

“I had a reason,” Nathan grumbled.

“Yes, you had. The first time. Not the second.” He met her dark eyes, understanding but still criticizing. “Nothing happened?” she prompted.

Stark shrugged. “Carter… wouldn’t let it.”

Ally chuckled. “He’s a gentleman.”

Stark grimaced. It didn’t help with his frustration, but it was better than thinking that their first time together had Nathan dead drunk.

Their first time together… He fought down a rush of desire. He wanted the man so badly, he was losing control.

Allison walked around and placed a hand on his stiff shoulder, squeezing gently. “Good luck.” He gave him a kiss on the cheek. “He’ll need it.”

“He?” Stark asked, feeling indignant.

Allison smiled more. “With you? Yes.”

And then she was out the door.

Stark leaned back in his chair, hands folder over his stomach, gazing through the glass screens.

Luck.

He would need it as well.

 


	4. Third Time's...

Third Time’s…

 

 

He had no idea what he expected. Dinner? Conversation? Evading the real topic until the end? Maybe not even touching the topic at all?

Nathan Stark had never been more off-kilter than the last few days. Allison hadn’t been the one to push him off course. He had been unstable and weaving between his emotions, his wishes and wants, already and her denial had only sealed his fate in more ways than one. She had closed the door on that part of his life for good, for real, and while he still loved her and Kevin, he knew there was no chance of a reconciliation.

Now there was Jack Carter, the man who drove him insane by just existing. They had gone from civil conversations to bickering and snide remarks within two days of knowing each other, and they had never looked back. It had been a new record back then. Allison had tried to mediate, but she had been the obvious instigator of it all by just being there. Carter had tried to reassure Stark that he wasn’t after his wife, and Stark had been convinced that he was – that he himself wasn’t attracted to the sheriff.

He had failed miserably at the latter and no amount of trying to patch things up with Allison had helped.

Two long years had led to this… had led here…

Nathan was sober. He was in possession of all his faculties. He was quite clear on what he wanted and what would happen.

And he was nervous. Like on a first date – which it was. A real date. Him and Carter. He would have laughed at that idea two years ago. Of course, Carter had never been bad on the eye, but heavy on his nerves. But the banter had formed what they had now. Like they had tested each other and decided that yes, the other man was a worthy opponent and later partner.

Stark shook his head. “I must be out of my mind,” he whispered.

This was it. It would end here and now.

Jack had shown him that he wasn’t oblivious to same-sex attraction. He wasn’t an innocent. Stark had been slightly surprised, but then again, maybe he shouldn’t have been. The man Jack Carter was hid behind the smiling, open and sometimes naïve looking façade of the town’s sheriff. But he was more. A lot more. You didn’t make US Marshall by being a likeable sunny boy.

Stark had a chance. He had been offered a chance – as well as a way out of his embarrassing behavior.

But he didn’t want a way out. He wanted something that he had denied himself. He had pushed Carter away; no more of that. It would end now.

Steeling himself, Nathan acted when the bunker’s door swung open.

For a moment he was drawn between wanting to ravage the man and to just look at him for as long as possible. If Carter knew about what he looked like, he usually hid it well. Uniforms were a big turn-on for many, Nathan included, even the tan sheriff ones. But Carter in plain clothes was… plain arousing. Jack was dressed in old jeans, a black t-shirt and sneakers. He looked fresh out of the sonic shower, eyes alert and sparkling with his good-natured humor, the whole stance relaxed.

“What?” Jack teased, eyes laughing. “No flowers?”

Stark grabbed Carter’s t-shirt and pulled him close, effectively shutting him and any protests up by pressing their lips together. Carter's body froze and Nathan let go. Wide blue eyes stared at him.

“Damn, you don’t do these things half way,” Carter blurted.

Nathan smirked. “You should know by now, sheriff.”

“I really, really hope you’re sober…”

“Want to test me?” Nathan teased, lips forming a taunting smirk.

“Since you’re offering…”

And then Jack was back, his body melting against Stark's, and this time the kiss was less harsh. He answered the questing lips, opened up to let him in deeper, and was rewarded with a very hot variation of what he had expected. Bodies pressed against each other.

Damn, the man was enthusiastic.

And who was he to refuse?

 

*

 

Nathan pushed him back against the bed and Jack fell onto it, chuckling. Propping himself up on his elbows he watched the other man standing there in front of the bed. How they had even made it up here without breaking a limb on the way was a miracle. SARAH would probably be annoyed that dinner had gone to waste, but Jack would make it up to the AI. And this was more important than an annoyed house. Especially since ‘this’ was Nathan Stark looking at him with an intensity he normally only spared Global projects, maybe only the dead artifact.

"Made up your mind?" he smirked, spreading his legs slightly. He was regarded from heated green eyes.

"Apparently you did it for me," Nathan smiled. And joined Jack on the bed. "I do like the idea of you and me in this bed -- together. Sober."

"Good. Me too. Especially the sober on your part."

They met halfway, kissing passionately, starting to pull at the clothes. Buttons popped open and questing fingers slipped underneath layers of clothes, which soon sailed onto the floor.

“Whatever happened to talking?” Jack asked, nipping at Nathan’s lower lip.

“You wanted to talk?”

“Hm-mh. About this.”

“’This’ is what we’re doing.”

“Yeah.”

Nathan drew back a little, looking into the blue eyes. “What about it?”

“This isn’t a rebound thing,” Carter stated.

“No.”

“And it’s not a revenge thing.”

Nathan almost laughed. “Revenge? Against whom? Allison?”

Jack raised both eyebrows. Nathan smiled, one hand running over the still t-shirt covered ribcage.

“Not a revenge thing,” he said softly. “I would have expected you to be the first to run after Allison, though.”

“Why? ‘Cause she shot you down?”

Stark nodded. “You had finally won.”

“Not my style. Not my secret fantasy either.”

The scientist raised his eyebrows now. “Secret fantasy?”

“Yeah.”

“About?”

“Us.”

“Huh. Figure that.”

Jack drew him into a new kiss, worrying the lower lip slightly as he released him. Slipping one hand under the undershirt he felt warm skin and taut muscles. Nathan sighed a little and started to nuzzle his neck, almost making him laugh because of the tickling beard. Jack gasped when he felt a warm hand under his own shirt, caressing his skin in a surprisingly tender way.

"Get rid of this," Nathan murmured, and Jack saw no reason not to obey.

Warm skin touched his and he realized Nathan had shed his t-shirt as well and was lying beside him, stroking his skin and watching him closely.

"You can back out anytime," Carter said quietly.

"You, too."

"Don't want to."

“Neither do I,” Stark said softly.

“Sure?”

“Very sure, sheriff. Now shut up.”

“I thought we needed to talk.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No,” came the firm reply.

“About you getting too drunk to drive and coming here?”

“No,” Stark repeated. He slipped a leg between Carter’s thighs and rolled over until he was blanketing the smaller man, his leg rubbing against Jack's more southern areas which made the sheriff twitch.

“About alcohol in general?” Carter still pressed on. “And you abusing it in particular?”

“No.”

Jack rolled them both over until he was the one blanketing the other man. He grabbed the wandering hands at the wrists and pinned them to the mattress. Nathan grinned devilishly.

“Kinky, Jack.”

“You don’t know half of it.”

“Hm, not so vanilla then.”

“With a dash of hot chili.”

The grin widened and the green eyes were even darker now. “I like that combination in a man.”

Jack kissed the mocking lips, shutting Nathan up effectively, demanding entrance. He got it and he lost no time telling his future lover just what he felt and wanted and needed.

“Not a rebound, not revenge,” Jack said roughly, breathlessly. “Then why me? Why now?”

Stark groaned in obvious frustration. He pushed his hips up, the evidence of his arousal quite prominent.

“Do we have to discuss this now?”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“Nathan…” There was a clear warning in the blond’s voice.

“I’ve had a thing for you for a while now, okay?” Nathan snarled. “A really bad thing that had me turn tail and run for Allison and the comfort of a marriage already gone wrong the first time. Satisfied?”

Jack regarded him curiously. “A thing, hm?”

“Yes, a thing. A pretty bad thing.”

“Bad enough to mock me at every corner?”

Stark briefly closed his eyes, then nodded. “I’m bad at being in love.”

Silence reigned between them, then Jack leaned forward, releasing the trapped wrists. “So am I,” he whispered. “We can be bad at it together.”

Stark blinked. “So it’s a bad thing,” he murmured.

“This?” Jack replied. “Very bad.”

“I like it.”

“Hm, me, too.”

Jack pushed a hand between their bodies and ran his fingertips over the hardness he found there. He experimentally rubbed his hand more forcefully over the hidden arousal and Nathan bit his lower lip, eyes darkening. Jack didn't need a command from the other man to undo the zipper and push down the pants and briefs until Nathan Stark lay naked before him in all his glory. They kissed again, Jack languidly rubbing himself against the nude man, feeling him bite back a hiss as he bucked once.

Needing to feel skin against skin, Jack quickly unbuckled his belt, Nathan's helping hands more arousing than helping, and he was finally free of the last restrictions. Strong hands cupped his butt cheeks, aligning their bodies, and both men lost themselves in the hungry, needy kisses. It was an almost frenetic way the two men nipped and licked and bit at each other, Stark freely plundering Jack's mouth, fingers weaving into his hair, holding him in place. Long legs wrapped around his own and Carter was almost helpless under the surge of emotions.

Finally working himself down the lithe form, nibbling and teething, goal clear, Carter heard Nathan gasp every now and then when an especially sensitive spot was hit. He was drawn between playing and serious business. He wanted to make the other man come, but he also wanted to have as much of him as possible.

Reaching his goal Jack hesitated for a brief second - _Christ, I'm giving head to Nathan Stark here_ \- before he proceeded. Nathan spread his legs further to grant him more access and Jack followed the silent request. It didn't take long before he felt the body beneath him stiffen, a single sharp intake of breath the only sign to Nathan's climax.

Jack raised himself and looked down at his lover, smiling at the expression of sated pleasure. He crawled closer and kissed him, delighted at the enthusiastic response. A strong hand cupped his neck, holding him in place as Nathan explored his mouth, and the other glided down south.

"Nathan…" he whispered breathlessly when his mouth was freed.

"Don't tell me you don't want it."

Stark's hand closed around his evident arousal and Jack gave an appreciative moan. Damn, it felt good. So good. His hips moved into the wonderful friction and when a wet heat engulfed one nipple, he knew he was a lost cause.

"Oh yeah," he breathed.

Each stroke evoked a vocal response and he pumped his hips faster, needing more stimulation. Teeth scraped over the hard buds and he shuddered. The gentle torture was more than he could take. Climax came much faster than Jack wanted it, but it felt incredibly good and he cried out in relief.

He collapsed at the other man's side, feeling strong hands run over his back in a soothing manner.

“Now that we got that out of our systems,” Nathan remarked conversationally, “you think we could eat?”

Jack felt a bubble of laughter rise and he propped himself up on one elbow, looking into the lazy green eyes.

“You think about food? Now?”

“Hm. It’s either food or how incredibly hot you look right now,” came the rumbled reply. “And how I want to see you like this again. And how I want to hear you come again. And how I want to know about those secret fantasies…”

Jack leaned over Stark, kissing him possessively. “I like that brain of yours.”

Nathan chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. “It’s part of the package.”

“That I like, too.”

“Bad, Jack. Really bad.”

“Was a good joke in college.”

“You went to college?” Stark mocked, eyes laughing.

“I thought you knew my file.”

“I thought it was a typo.”

“Idiot,” Jack murmured, kissing him again.

“Not according to my IQ,” Nathan replied breathlessly.

“Jackass.”

“There are things about my ass people appreciate.”

“Never noticed…”

The rest was drowned in the kiss.

 

* * *

 

They started to meet on a regular basis, though the encounters were limited to hand- and blowjobs. Neither man mentioned Allison, or Abbey, or Callie. Or anyone else. The intensity of each encounter negated all talk. There were moments broken by brief conversations, but never again about what this was, what it meant, what this was for them… and the future.

They pushed it all away. Not a rebound thing, not a revenge thing, but a bad thing… a good bad thing. They had never picked up on it.

A part of Nathan's mind wondered how the real thing would be, how it would feel to actually... well, feel Jack, but he wasn’t ready for that final commitment. His past encounters with men had been hand- and blowjobs only. There had been nothing more intimate. It had been enough.

He never stayed the night. He made up an excuse. As much as he wanted to wake up next to the man, he wasn't sure this was what Jack wanted. They had never talked about it. There had always been a project or a call or a call about a project or just Jack having the night shift in town…

Then there was Zoe. They had never told her openly about the relationship. Nathan was never around when Zoe was, and they interacted just as normal on any day. Nathan was his bastard self, Jack blew up in his face like old times. Still, she smiled at him sometimes, waved at him in the street, and he had caught her calling him ‘Nathan’ more often than not.

She knew.

Well, she was a Carter. A bright kid with Carter genes. A dangerous combination and he knew that when Zoe Carter took her place among the scientists of Global Dynamics, the company had to look out for what was to come.

Outside the walls of the bunker or Stark’s house, everything was as normal as if they had never started to sleep together. No soft looks, no touches. No one should suspect anything. In Eureka, that was wishful thinking he knew. But maybe, just maybe, they had managed the impossible.

Ri-ight, his brain mocked. The town grapevine was running white-hot, the looks were tell-tale enough, not to mention the whispers and smiles and nods. People knew. Hell, every single Eurekan knew!

Allison had simply smiled her approval. There had been no deeper conversation.

Carter had never said anything to him about the nights not spent together; he just let him go each night. There was no indication as to what his feelings were regarding their... interaction. Nathan was reluctant to call it a real relationship. He had told Jack he had fallen for him and Jack had told him, in different words, that he reciprocated.

Nathan had never told a man he loved him. He hadn’t told this man he loved him. Well, not straight forward anyway.

Rolling away from the sated form of his lover, Nathan started to sit up to yet again leave, but an arm around his waist pulled him back down again. Serious blue eyes met his startled gaze.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay?"

So simple. So very simple. Just one word.

And he had no excuses, no arguments against the warmth he saw in that gaze, the silent plea.

"Okay."

And such a crude word. So inappropriate to answer the question, the offer.

Jack pulled him close. Relaxing against the other man Stark closed his eyes, dozing off.

“Love you,” he heard a voice murmur against his temple.

His lips creased into a sleepy smile.


	5. Teenage Interlude

Teenage Interlude

 

 

Carter came home, tired, covered in dust and debris, and cursing scientists who had nothing better to do than blow up his town. If it went by him, experiments off site – which meant Global – should be forbidden. They usually held too many dangers. Hell, all experiments and projects were dangerous!

At least this time it had been a simple explosion and the damage had been to property only.

So right now he felt in the mood for a long shower, beer, a good game, and nothing else.

The problem was that 5’4”, sixteen year-old version of his wife giving him the evil eye as he walked into the bunker. Zoe could look a lot like her mother, like today, and she had the temper of both parental gene donors.

“Uh, hi?” he greeted his daughter warily.

“You and Stark?” Zoe snapped in return.

Jack froze for a whole second. How the hell had she found out?

“Me and Stark what?” he tried to circumvent answering what was implied.

“You know what, Dad! The whole town knows!”

“Honey…”

“I thought that being your daughter meant I heard it from you first!” she cried in outrage, hands on her hips, eyes flaring.

“Zoe, listen, whatever the rumors are…”

“They’re true,” she stated.

“What?”

“You and Stark are sleeping together!” she triumphed.

Carter paled, then suddenly flushed. Hearing these words from his teenage daughter wasn’t something he had come here prepared for. He was still trying to keep the boys out, the scantily dressed daughter in, and his reputation and occupation as sheriff between anything that might happen between Zoe and Lucas. Some things parents, especially fathers, didn’t want to think about. That his little girl knew about the facts of life wasn’t as shocking as hearing her so openly address the fact of her father in a relationship with another man. Jack hadn’t really given the idea of Zoe knowing about a _woman_ in his life more than a thought. Zoe had actively tried to get him to date. But a man…?

“Right?” she now prodded.

“Zoe, listen, this is… complicated.”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s been ‘complicated’ between the two of you since we came here, Dad.”

“What?”

“All the bitching and bickering and snarking and banter and fake hate…”

“Fake hate?” he echoed.

“To my shame I have to say I figured it out after Vincent. Then again, he has the right senses for it,” she went on.

“Huh?”

“And he was right. I mean, you were all big feet and dopey smiles around Allison and later Callie. Your dating skills really need work, Dad. I’m amazed Dr. Stark figured out you like him.” She grinned.

“My dating skills are just fine!”  Carter protested.

“Abysmal. Even Jo has a better track record than you, and she’s GI Jo.”

“I wouldn’t count Taggert as a hit…” Jack muttered his protest. He walked into the kitchen, shedding some dust. “SARAH, beer me.”

“Of course, sheriff,” the smart house’s voice answered.

“So it’s a yes?” Zoe kept poking, bouncing after him.

“I have the right to remain silent,” he growled and drank the first quarter of his beer in a large gulp.

“It is!” she crowed. “So cool! He’s a handsome guy. Congrats, Dad!”

Jack nearly swallowed wrong. He coughed and stared at her. “What?”

“What?” she echoed.

“You think he’s handsome?”

“Uh, I’d have to be blind not to see the handsomeness. And he’s cool. Don’t let him run off, okay?”

“I…”

“And I’ll be spending the night at Pilar’s. Just in case you were…” She winked.

And that was so, so wrong! His teenage daughter was not supposed to wink and suggest anything! Jack opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it shut again. He simply nodded, pondering his mortification and the changes of his life as he sank onto the couch with the beer.

“Oh Jack, please,” SARAH protested. “You could at least have changed.”

Carter wiped ineffectively at the dirt all over the formerly clean couch, then gave up.

“Sorry.”

“Zoe is right, Jack. You and Dr. Stark make a handsome couple.”

Jack closed his eyes in defeat. Even his house…! His daughter thought Stark looked handsome. If it wasn’t for the age difference, Zoe’s blatant lack of interest in the man before now, her boyfriend, and that Nathan didn’t have a thing for underage girls… Jack would be jealous. And his house had an opinion, too.

Great.

Just great.

As if his life wasn’t complicated enough without it.


	6. Completion

Completion

 

 

Love you.

Just two little words. Two little, everything but harmless words. Jack loved him. He had said it.

Love you.

Whispered into his ear in the wee hours of the morning after spending the night together, after being together.

Love you.

They were together.

They were sleeping together.

And it was great.

And Jack Carter loved him.

 

* * *

 

Jack felt the strong arms embrace him from behind when Nathan's hands slipped under his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it away. He was pressed against a hard chest, knowing hands roaming slowly over his body, finding all the right spots and places to make him shiver, a pair of hot lips on his neck... and then he was horizontal, all his clothes gone, the hard body pressed fully against him -- equally naked. Jack moaned and arched, clutching the sheets when he felt the beard brush over his nipples, followed by a slight scratching of teeth as Nathan slid down south. They hadn't been able to see each other properly in almost four days and obviously Nathan had missed him as much as he had missed his lover.

Oh hell, yeah, right there!

He hissed in pleasure.

Nathan finally reached what he had been aiming for and was settling between his legs, running his hands over the soft, sensitive skin of his inner thighs when he spread them even further in a silent invitation. Jack arched into the touch of the stroking hands and the hot wet mouth, groaning with the initial sensation of friction and the hot wet caress of a tongue. So good. He had missed this, had wanted it for four days, and it was like someone had dunked him into a bucket of pheromones that now played haywire along his senses.

In Eureka… not much of a long shot.

"Oh yeah," he breathed, pushing himself up on his elbows to watch. It was an incredible turn-on to see himself disappear in that hot mouth, in Nathan Stark's mouth...

But this time Nathan didn't stop at simple oral pleasure. His finger tips were running over the sensitive skin of Carter's scrotum and then even further, teasing an equally sensitive area.

Jack could have screamed when Nathan applied just a little more pressure against the resistance of a tight muscle, and then - god, Nathan, yes - he almost whimpered when said finger slowly slid into his body. He fell back against the mattress, legs wide open, wanting, needing, demanding more. Nathan seemed to know exactly when to push and when to wait. And then his lover brushed over the hidden spot that turned his spine into molten lava, his wild bucking and a harsh cry a dead giveaway of his feelings.

Heaven.

Nathan slid up his body again, meeting his lips in a fiery kiss.

"Jack?" Nathan's deep voice was rougher than usual.

Jack looked into the green eyes, clouded with a desire one wouldn't expect from Stark – if he wasn’t looking at a scientific project.

But now Carter was the object of desire and it had him burn.

"Yeah?"

"I want to be inside you."

There. Nathan had said it out loud, had asked the question Jack had been asking himself for months now. But now the answer was quite easy - hell yes! He wanted this man -- badly.

And then he was all over Jack again and there was no further verbal communication necessary. Jack finally rolled onto his side, felt strong arms wrap around his waist and a hot breath on his neck when Nathan finally slid into him, carefully and gently as not to hurt him in any way.

"God, yes," he hissed, bucking against the intruder and the arms tightened. "More!"

Finally Nathan settled against him, deeply sheathed, and he rested his head against one shoulder, his breath coming short, controlled bursts.

"Okay?" he whispered, sounding strained.

"Nathan," Carter groaned. "Goddamnit, move. Please!"

Finally he did.

Slowly but steadily.

"Oh yeah. Like this," Carter encouraged him.

He had missed this. It felt incredible, wonderful, sensational, and knowing it was Nathan inside him doubled the pleasure.

Jack's world twisted as Nathan was hitting that exact same spot again and again, tightening his hold on his lover, making him sob in need for more. Jack spread his legs as far as he could, needing more depth, more... anything... Nathan answered his wordlessly moaned request, reaching down to wrap his fingers around the straining hardness, while his other hand caressed his lover's chest. Jack felt Nathan's lips on his neck and he turned his head to claim a kiss, feel that tongue glide into his mouth like Nathan was gliding into his body.

Stark picked up the pace and Jack closed his eyes, and then there was nothing but the sensation of touch, heat, need, all flowing together and finally releasing itself in an explosion of utter bliss as Jack moaned his lover's name. His world seemed to white out for a moment, then shrank down to one single point of existence where it was just him and Nathan, joined together, and he sobbed hoarsely. Nathan followed him over the edge only seconds later, shuddering and tightening his hold of is lover.

Jack heard his hammering heartbeat, the blood rushing through his ears, and he felt Nathan's body blanketing his, harsh breathing caressing his slick skin. The taller man was still deeply seated in him and he enjoyed the sensation. When his lover pulled out, Carter moaned softly.

"Jack?"

"I'm fine," he answered the unspoken question, aware of the mild burn where he hadn't felt anything for way too long. "More than fine." Jack gave Stark a lazy, satisfied grin, then pulled him down into a kiss.

Nathan tenderly kissed him back, soothingly stroking over his sweaty skin. Carter felt pleasantly exhausted and despite the knowledge that he would be damned sore tomorrow, already felt sore, he couldn't think of anything better than this moment. They rolled into a loose embrace and Jack soon felt himself doze off, safe and secure in his lover's arms.

"You know, I heard you," Stark said softly.

"Heard me?" Jack mumbled, fighting sleep.

"I heard what you said to me. I wasn't asleep."

Carter frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"And I love you, too."

Jack stared at him. “You do?”

“I think I just said so.”

“And you’re sober?”

Nathan frowned playfully. “I think so.”

Jack pulled him into a sloppy kiss. “We really do make a pair,” he murmured.

“Apparently.”

“Wouldn’t want it any other way,” Carter sighed and wrapped an arm around the slender waist, burying his head against Nathan.

The other man smiled tolerantly. He carded his fingers through the short, blond hair. “No. No other way,” he agreed softly.

Jack knew that they would still fight. It was what made them work. They would glare and bitch and snark, and they would make up. And when they were alone, the situation changed and so would their behavior. There would be gentle touches, kisses and soft expressions. Nathan was a considerate partner and a gentle lover, and Jack liked to give what he got.  

He smiled sleepily.

Jack had no idea how they could work like this, but they did. Just another crazy aspect of Eureka.


End file.
